The Hunters Ten
by GwendolynD
Summary: Hoping the title would lure you in...A darker HP of hunted warriors with Mystery and Horror, yes, but also supernatural, suspense, deceit, betrayal, crime, lust, vengance, a bit of humour- yes,let us not forget love, passion, and romance-so curious yet?
1. The Hunters Ten

**The Hunters Ten**

_Child of Grace_

_Child of War_

_The Hunters Ten_

_They are no soldiers, call them that and you shall be shot._

_No, they are warriors of Honour, Dignity, and Pride._

_Once human, now no more_

_Creatures neither light nor dark._

_Creatures like no other, the only ones of their kind._

_A race that was once full and plenty, now there are only ten._

_They do what they please and loyal to only themselves._

_They once lived with us, but we threw them away and called them a disgrace._

_They now hide in the shadows and they watch, observe and wait._

_They wait till the moment is right. Then they shall step out and once more return._

_When they return two worlds Muggle and Wizard alike will get what they deserve._

_Secrets that have long been buried shall be unearthed and well built Empire's shall crumble._

_They have waited._

_They have waited patiently._

_Now is the time for their return._

_They shall be silent no more._

_The Hunters Ten_

_Child of Grace_

_Child of War_

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Any guesses as to who the ten are?- there are no Oc's**

**If I get plenty of positive reviews, then I shall update this story, however plenty of reviews or not I shall not update in a while, as I have exams and then I shall be travelling around Europe for a few weeks so the next update shall be a while, though I can try and update between the end of exams and Europe if I get enough positive reviews- hint hint.**

**I justed wanted to put this up there when the idea is still in my head.**

**by the way this story also contains a female Harry.**

**I hope you like.**

**GwendolynD**


	2. Hunters Return

**A bit of spare time and an ounce of inspiration so I thought why not?**

**The Hunters Ten**

**Hunters Ten Return**

Centaurs are old creatures of grace and nobility. Very prideful and dignified creatures' that have plenty of respect for the wise. They posses great talents for reading the stars and can see further then any normal human. This they hold in high regard, a talent they believe is worthy of such noble creatures as themselves. This talent has been very useful to the centaurs and has warned them of many particular events, which very few of they deemed to be important. However, there was one night which they all took notice of, one night in particular…

They read the stars as per usual and like a human they would have seen a half moon crescent, they would have seen an eerie purple shadow ghost over the moon, but unlike the human eye they saw the dance of the stars. A magnificent dance the deep formations swirling together a great explosion of life, then silence.

After watching, the centaurs called a meeting, they had to prepare, as the time was come for the _Hunters Ten _to return.

* * *

In an unknown place, alone stood a hooded creature, they held a magnificent bow, very intricately designed, made from pure iron extracted from Earths inner core and hand crafted by goblins specifically designed for the creature holding the bow. The string of the bow is made from unicorn tails, given to this creature.

The arrows themselves also crafted by goblins and made the same pure iron from the Earths core but also mixed with scales given from a Horn Tail Dragon.

This figure stands tall bow and arrow in hand. The figure then places the arrow correctly into the bow and gracefully raises the bow against their chest and pulls the string up past their ears and holds pointing the bow towards the skies.

The tip of the arrows start to glow a blue colour until eventually a deep blue orb surrounds the tip of the arrow.

The figure then releases the arrow and it shoots up into the skies and the blue orb explodes and words form.

No matter where you stand in the world, everyone would see those words.

_**You threw us out and called us a disgrace, well now we shall RETURN.**_

Satisfied the figure smiled and then disappeared from sight.

* * *

All over the world, people talked about the words in the sky, hurriedly journalists concocted stories, and scientists theorised, and historians dusted of old tombs and tried to figure out this phenomenon, people everywhere tried to figure out the meaning every theory getting wilder and wilder, but never coming close to the truth.

No matter how much they speculated, there simply was not enough information.

* * *

At sunset the next day ten figures stood in a circle holding hands where the first figure had shot the arrow and chanted.

_**Child of Grace**_

_**Child of War**_

Then chanted over and over again, they chanted way into the early morning.

Centaurs around the globe watched the stars dance once more, following the chant.

These six words rang through the minds of people all over the world and once more stories were written, theories were made and more tombs were dusted of, but none got any wiser as to what the two events could mean.

* * *

In a particular grave yard, ten hooded figures appeared. They walked with grace, tall and proud; there black cloaks swirling around them. The locals of _Godrics Hollow _could only stop and stare open mouthed as the ten figures magnificently stride through there tiny town.

...

All centaurs around the globe were happy as they watched the stars dance end and the purple mist fade into the skies.

The _Hunters Ten _Had Returned.

* * *

**So, what do you think?**

**And who are the HUnters Ten?**

**GwendolynD**


	3. Viperis

**Viperis**

The ten continued to walk on, one vibrating step after another, their cloaks swirling around their feet. They continued on, leaving no marks. The only signs being the curious stares that were left behind in their wake. Ten black shadows walking purposely forwards keeping to the same rhythmic pace, never pausing. Onwards, one step after the other continuing on, striding through the small town and then eventually exiting the town.

There was something about the ten that had on-lookers mystified and in awe. Even though you couldn't see them, one knew that they were standing tall with their heads held high. Something in the manner that they walked that spoke, regality, nobility, power, strength and that something else.

Soon, notepads mikes and camera's were out as journalists followed with the camera crew. Nothing was revealed and the ten continued on easily ignoring the press. They walked through the busy streets of London and eventually leaving the city centre and were walking through the suburbs, eventually making it to the country side. By this time the sun had set and risen again and yet the ten had no signs of slowing down.

On they went until they vanished, or simply they ventured into another world.

Like the people of the co called 'muggle' world the people of the 'magical' world were also awed and stumped by the ten cloaked figures that strode through the tiny village of Hogsmede. They continued on through ignoring the many stares and whispers that followed them. On they went to the end of the village and veered off to the left at the end of the village where a more forgotten lane existed, at the end of which was a boarded up shop. The centre figure raised their right limb and 'bam' a hole had been exploded into the front of the shop and the ten then followed through the hole, which closed up after them.

...

Peter Sanchez, was a proud man, who liked to have order. It would always upset him if things went out of the planned schedule. Which was why he got rather annoyed dearly when an unexpected fire call came directly to his office, instead of his secretary, disrupting his planned time to meet with the muggle minister, thus ruining his schedule. He had a fine pleasant morning and he was right on schedule, and now his whole day was ruined. He had to apologise to the muggle minister and he was up half the night trying to reschedule the entire month. He poured his morning tea at precisely 6.22 in the morning as he recited the day's schedule. However, he was unable to concentrate, those blasted 'things'... he sighed and waved his hand to drop the schedule and he placed the cup onto the breakfast table in-front of him.

He was just getting over the shock of his busy schedule being disrupted, when the thing stepped though the flames and then the next until eventually there was a total of nine in the room with him and as he went to the door and a puff of grey smoke and a tenth cloaked thing was standing in his doorway preventing his escape.

Next thing he knew the ten figures had formed a circle around him and in a split second his door, windows, and fireplace were magically boarded and his portraits were blinded, defend, and frozen into place.

And then they dropped their hoods...

Peter sighed and ran a hand through his thick brown locks; well at least they were kind enough to give him a warning. He wondered briefly how the muggle minister would deal with the unexpected visit.

...

In an empty room on a single stool sat an old man. This man was hunched over his focus on the task at hand. A piece of wood was in his right hand and a silver knife was in left as he carefully carved the wood. Every now and then he would pause in bring the wood close to his nose, smell it and finger it gently, spin it around once clockwise and then anti-clockwise, after which sometimes a small smile would form on his features and sometimes a frown and then he would continue on with his work.

He continued on like this for some time oblivious the outside world. He continued on to work on the piece of wood for many hours. Until, a knock on the door broke the man from his concentration. He got up and a genuine smile formed on the man's face as he saw the cloaked figure enter the room.

"It's about time you returned" the man spoke with sincerity.

The hooded figure dropped their cloak a smile presented on their features "Why it's nice to see you too, Olivander" the figure spoke amusement evident in their voice.

The man, now known to be Olivander, pointed his palm towards the entrance the figure came from smiling and his silver eyes gleaming "Shall we"

The figures emerald eyes sparkled "Of course"

...

_Thousands of years ago..._all creatures lived in respect of each living style, no discrimination of any kind. It wasn't perfect and there were most definitely disagreements, but every creature was accepted. However, there was one creature that stood out. They were plentiful and proud creatures, that generally stuck to themselves. They were lithe, pale skinned, strong, fast, silent, intelligent and independent creatures. Known for their hunting talents, cousin to the Vampire, they were called the Viperis. The Viperis traits included their sharp claws, long hair, sharp glowing eyes, and giant magnificent wings.

Both being fearsome and beautiful was a dangerous combination. Those were the two things that created plenty of hostility. After time the fear and jealously took over and the Viperis were secluded and eventually hunted, the only creatures that stood by them were their cousins the Vampires, Werewolves, Goblins, and Centaurs, which really didn't help matters as they were really exclusive creatures that also kept to themselves.

The Viperis at first tried to ignore it and protect the weak, but it was useless. The attacks got worse and worse, until it got to the point where they turned into the feral wild creatures in order to protect themselves. The attacks became horrendous, viscous it came to the point that they told the other creatures to stay out otherwise they too would be hunted.

In the end only ten survived. Ten friends that had gone through many hardships together, knew each-other inside out. Ten strong fighters that would fight for their last breath and allow for them to survive and once more come together. For a bigger chance of survival they separated themselves to separate places all over the world. They decided to make a pact, that no-matter what they would eventually they would meet up again. To ensure this would happen they did a ritual that allowed them to be transported into ten random human souls and when the time was right they would be reunited.

Eventually they were reunited, thousands of years later, when the name Viperis was long forgotten, except for a loyal few.

...

* * *

**Please Review, what do you think? And who are the ten?**


	4. Ariana's

**Ariana's**

The tea dregs swirled into the bottom of the white cup, as the strong porcelain like hand holding it placed it back onto the wooden table. The owner of the hand leaned back into the simple chair and smiled warmly at the figure opposite them.

"Olivander, we value your loyalty and your patients, ready for some excitement?"

Olivander leaned back into his seat and intertwined his fingers smiling at his acquaintance his eyes sparkling with true excitement "I look forward to it"

The figure gave an assertive nod the emerald eyes sparkling a devious smirk plastered on the figures face. Olivander's silver eyes glinted and he grinned a true toothy grin "Those bastards won't know what hit them"

The figure elegantly rose an eyebrow "That's fairly blunt of you Olivander"

Olivander said nothing.

The figure smiled "Very-well, expect a visit soon" the figure then rose, as did Olivander, pulling the hood back over their head and walked out.

When the figure left, Olivander went to his shop and looked at the single wand in the window and smiled "Probably about time you got a good clean, isn't it?"

…

The figure once more blasted a hole through the boarded shop and walked into the shop a surprisingly pleasant smile on their features. The previously cobwebbed and completely rotting pub had been cleaned up.

The figure dropped their hood and revealed a beautiful female. She stood tall her porcelain skin stood out against the darker pub, her sinful figure slithered through the nicely carved tables and chairs, her glistening midnight hair fell gently down past her shoulders, her strong prominent cheekbones were uplifted as her red plump lips formed a perfect smirk and her large emerald eyes, surrounded by nice long lashes sparkled as the figure sauntered her way to a figure laying on their back on top of a table in the right hand corner near the stairs.

The second figure had a tanned hanging in a half open of the right hand side if the table, the right foot lolling of the end and the left leg bent, the figures head leaning to the left eyes shut, the figures curly brown hair acting as a nice pillow, neatly tucked behind the figure.

The first figure, otherwise known as Harriah Potter, sauntered over to the table, pulled out a chair propping her leather boots onto it and sitting on the table leaning against the second figure's knee.

The second figure opened her eyes showing brilliant honey eyes and smiled "`Vanders in"

Harriah smiled "`Course, Mia"

"Never suspected anything else"

Harriah chuckled "Hmmm something quite drastic would have to happen for Olivander to change heart"

Hermione looked pensively up at the ceiling "The muggle minister took things surprisingly well' a deep chuckle came from the staircases "he seemed a little to eager if you ask me".

Harriah glanced up the male, he was a strong sturdy block, with dark brown curly messy hair, sparkling amber eyes and great dimples when he grinned showing his white teeth.

"Oh, what made you think that?" Harriah inquired in false curiosity ignoring the humorous snort coming from her left.

The new arrival grinned as he joined the two girls leaning at the foot of the stairs his muscles showing as he crossed his arms "He looked ready to jump out of his office window"

A wistful smile crept on Hermione's face as she remembered the meeting "It was a sight to see, the poor man didn't know what to do and then we let him know that nothing was going to happen for a while"

The three sat in silence for a while. All content with the silence, being in each-other's presence for long enough where words were not needed.

Harriah looked at the painting of the girl hanging across at the end of the room, the girl that prophesised their return, the girl that gave them a home for their return, the girl they decided to name their new cafe after.

Harriah smiled and felt the letter in her pocket 'Oh the shock the wizard world would get tomorrow, when a new café 'Ariana' opens.

…

**GwendolynD**


	5. Protect Them

**Ch. Protect Them**

_They had found out how to kill us._

_Lock us in a room and allow us to slowly freeze to death or simple freezing spell._

_Ice is our weakness._

_We have our protections against the cool air, a charmed scarf, take it away and we become helpless._

_They found out and it suddenly became very easy for them to defeat us._

_We went from invincible immortal creatures to easily silenced. _

_It was brutal, many ice weapons had specially been crafted for our kind, or more specifically the weaker more defenceless of our kind._

_Ice arrows to strike from a distance._

_Ice daggers to strike from near._

_Ice ropes to restrain us._

_Ice rooms to contain us._

_That's all they needed._

_We fought the best we could, but it was pointless._

_Ten of us were left._

_We wanted to avenge our race, but we knew we had to be patient, that required time._

_We also knew we had to survive._

_We did the only thing that gave us both time and survival._

…

_Ten cloaked figures circled a table only a dagger on a bed of red rose petals laid on it. The silver dagger had a serpent handle and two markings scraped onto the blade._

_A tree with out leaves- passage of time_

_A lotus- birth and survival_

_One by one each occupant sliced their palms with the same dagger making sure their blood trickled down the blade, they then placed the dagger back onto the blade. Standing in a ring around the table they held hands and chanted._

"_blentyn chan gras blentyn chan rhyfela amsera shall basio 'n eneidiau shall chwimia acha pryd 'i amsera achos vengance adunwn blentyn chan gras blentyn chan rhyfela"_

_For ten days at exactly across the globe a pregnant mother would be stabbed in the heart and miraculously survive._

_Through these mothers the ten survived._

…

A very handsome male smirked as he hid in the shadows and observed the curious shoppers. This male had looked to be about five foot eight, a strong lean physique, pale skin strong cheek bones and a good jaw, long platinum hair and icy sharp eyes.

It had sparked interest within the magical community and many people stood outside it hoping for it to open. It had only been revealed that morning and the news had spread like wild fire.

Draco Malfoy swiftly made his way through the forming crowd reaching the doors he turned to face them. When everyone had their attention on him he bowed deeply he then opened his arms and in a smooth silk voice "May I present" here he paused his eyes scanning the crowd "Ariana's café". He bowed deeply once more and after straightening he stood of to the left and gestured towards the café "We welcome you and wish for you to be the first to experience the wonders of Ariana"

…

Ariana's was a beautifully styled place, a mix between medieval castle and contemporary furniture art. Elegantly crafted wooden tables and chairs circled the place, each one unique, they stood on slated tiles and the walls were covered in grey stone and silver candle holders, the bar top was made of silver marble and a giant candle chandelier hung in the wooden ceiling. Then there were the small things, like the hat and cloak stand that was several arms and legs sprouting in different direction, the lotus shaped napkins, the giant window at the front that had vintage white lace and black ribbon curtains around it, or that some chairs had hooves carved at the feet or the layered colourful petal fountain that pours the drinks and the silver melted cutlery wine holder that added a nice quirk to the place.

What finished it of was the giant brass portrait of a sweet blonde haired girl that hung above the bar.

Draco smirked as he observed the place, Greengrass did always have style. He watched the witches and wizards enjoying themselves, if only they knew what was happening directly above and below them.

…

_A young girl laid her palm filled with oats underneath the goat's mouth and laughed haply as it ate from her palm its tongue tickling her skin. He brother patted the goats back and smiled fondly at her. It was rare moments like these that Aberforth cherished, just him, his sister and the goats. _

_Suddenly, the laughter stopped and the girl froze her sparkling blue eyes froze. Hardly anyone knew of the existence of the mysterious Dumbledore daughter, let alone that Ariana Dumbledore was a seer, Aberforth often wondered if his elder brother knew, but he doubted it._

_He waited patiently for his sister to come out of her trance, ready just in-case it wasn't pretty._

_Blinking out of the trance Ariana looked at her brother her face solemn. She leaned into him and whispered "Take care of them"_

_Confused he gave her a questioning look; she just gave him a sad smile and shook her head. She then skipped back into the house and he trailed after her lost in thought. _

…

_Aberforth sighed as he looked at the paper in-front of him; the fools have done it, thrown away ten of the best people in the magical community. They may run now, but Aberforth knew they'd be back and when the time comes they'd be sorry. He also knew they'd need a place to stay for when they did return. He'd gladly help them out that was for sure, but what if he weren't there._

"_Take care of them"_

_His eyes widened, could these ten be 'them'?_

_He turned to face the portrait "The vision was about them was it"_

_Aberforth was positive he saw the portraits eyes twinkle at him. A smile grew on his face, he had work to do._

…

Harriah smiled as she hung up the apron and watched the last few people walk out of the café, it had been a good day. Leaning against the bench she pulled out the letter from her jeans and unfolded it.

They had much to thank the man for, not only had he provided a place for them to stay, but also the perfect cover.

…

_Dear Miss Potter,_

_I've never been an emotional person, nor have been one to mince words to soften the truth. I'm not about to be that type of person, however, there was one person that was dear to me and that person was my dear sister. My sister was a seer besides she I was the only person that knew it._

_I did anything I could to protect her and I respected her._

_Years ago my sister went into a trance. What she saw, she never divulged to me, she only told me to protect them._

_Until, recently I have reason to believe that she meant you and your friends. As I trust my sister's judgement, I shall freely state that you have my support._

_I have given the goblins instructions that my possessions shall be yours, as well as my pub, for when you return, _

_The password is 'feed the goats'._

_Regards Aberforth Dumbledore_

…

Harriah sighed as she refolded the letter and placed it into a pocket of her cloak, after getting over the shock of having a letter delivered by a goat it was good to hear that at least one person supported her and the rest of the hunters.

"Getting emotional are we?"

Recognising the drawl Harri rolled her eyes "Like you didn't get emotional when you saw that letter"

Draco sat down beside her "but I know better then to display the emotion for the entire world to see"

Harri elbowed him "Well I was alone till you pranced in here"

He smirked at her "Well the café was a success"

Harri nodded her head "Hmmmn, hopefully it won't be too long before they are used to us"

"Judging by looks of absolute ecstasy on most of the young wishes, which I'm sure if it has anything to do with your cooking or Mwa, but either Arina's could be swarming within the week"

Harri laughed her eyes sparkling she then grinned up at Draco, who smirked back "Our plans seem to be falling into place, I am bubbling with excitement all of those years of doing nothing but wait and plan "she hugged him.

The two got up and exited the kitchen.

…

**GwendolynD**

…**.**


	6. Meet the Team

**Meet the Team**

_Since year one, they had been subconsciously meeting up to train and get to know each other. For seven year's they did this without realising it, until that faithful night where the world turned on them and just when they felt the worst had come…the spell broke and as one they escaped from their cells and fled._

_Together they faced their hardships, together they hid, together they waited patiently, together they planned and together they practised their arts. They are close and extremely brilliant, they are the Hunters Ten._

Let me introduce you to them:

Susan Bones- a lively and mischievous girl. Very optimistic, loyal and honest person, cheeky and creative wild spirit, that loves nature, has a very creative and skilled mind, a social people's person, quite adaptive and good at fixing things and handy at crafting weapons and finally the best god-dam healer ever!

Justin Flinch-Fletchey- calm and patient person, perfect strategist and looks at the small details and doesn't like to 'sweat over the small stuff' the cool peace maker of the group, a nature lover that lives the outdoors, beast-speaker and linguist.

Terry Boot- Very organised and practical person. Extremely intelligent, his mind is always calculating or analysing, strategically thinks out every situation from every bets angle there is and the teams Rune Master.

Neville Longbottom- courage bold and sometimes a little rash, wears his heart on his sleeve. He is a very passionate and a pure hearted man, who cares little for his well being and a brilliant swordsman.

Daphine Greengrass- very clever, observant, and sneaky, that is able to stand in the shadows and not be noticed, a snake animagus, always waits patiently and springs unexpectedly on her prey, potions mistress and shadow walker.

Blaize Zabini- a brilliant mind and master of magic, an observant person, a good judge of character and can read a person like a book, probably knows you better than yourself a sly character and the teams spell craftsman.

Luna Lovegood- an open minded girl, often seen as abnormal and loony and is quickly looked over and extremely underestimated. She understands perfectly and hears everything what people say about her, but she easily shrugs the comments and ignores them for what is more important in life. She probably understands the world better than anyone in it and has a strong sense of living and life itself. She has the sixth sense, is a wind whisperer she listens to the wind and they tell her secrets, she is also a god dam good archer a devil with a bow and arrow.

Hermione Granger- An extraordinary mind, that won't let a puzzle left to be unsolved. Has strong morals and won't let justice be left to be unsolved. If there is a minority party that needs to be heard she'd help them. Logical but isn't lacking of common sense- most of the time. A good researcher that inspects nearly everything she has available to her, great with technology and wicked with daggers.

Draco Malfoy- a strict cold demeanour and normally passive, but may lash out every now and then. He is a silver tongued diplomat, who is very prideful and dignified, always composed- at-least in public, and is quite pedantic almost annoyingly so. He is firm and strict and doesn't like wasting time. Has a good sense of direction and excellent at tracking and a master of the mind.

AND finally: Harriah Potter, the unofficial, official leader. Acts on instinct does not believe in coincidence, best when acting on the spur of the moment, passionate, unpredictable, wild, and almost animalistic, a walking trouble magnet and a specialist in making a bang.

Altogether, ten very different and very interesting figures, there is bound to be a few explosions.


End file.
